


Fiery Leap

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [33]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fire dancer - Freeform, Hawaii, Hawaiian vacation, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Inukag fire-dancer flash ficBased on this:  https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/184173742064/inuyasha-as-a-hawaiian-fire-dancer
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/796353
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Fiery Leap

**Author's Note:**

> https://petrischronicles.tumblr.com/post/171120963571/tales-of-the-inuyasha-gang

The Higurashi family takes their seats near the front of the stage area at the Polynesian Cultural Center. Kagome looks around while they wait for the show to begin and delights in all of the amazing sights, torches lit, the smells of the tropical plant life that surrounded them… it was heaven. She’d always wanted to visit Hawaii and they’d finally saved up enough money to do so. 

“What’s this show called again?” Shouta whispers to his older sister.

“Oh, um, it’s called Ha, the Breath of Life. It’s supposed to be their number one attraction.”

And it was.

As the night progressed, the actors and dancers regale the audience with amazing performances, channeling the spirit of the island’s folklore through their words and actions. Beautiful hula and Tahitian dancers in wondrously over the top costumes weave music and life to the beat of the drums. Until finally, the part that many of the audience had been waiting for… the fire knife dancers!

Kagome’s eyes widen as six bare chested men dressed in only lavalava move front and center wielding two ended torches. Solid and virulent they stood, with tribal tattoos covering many of the men’s arms, chests, backs, or legs and adorned with bone necklaces. Their voices were deep and powerful as they chanted, pulling the audience into their spell. 

The flames often shadowed the men’s faces and features but one in particular stood out from the others. There was just something about his presence that called to Kagome. Long white hair pulled up into a high ponytail swayed along with his movements and canine ears perched upon his head were partially obscured by the fern Haku lei. Strange, the other men wore no such lei, she wondered of its significance.

It was at this point that their lines shifted and this strange man, leapt forward for a solo. The others gave him adequate space as he launched into amazing acrobatics, twirling and spinning the flames until all you could see was a circle of fire. In front of him, in back, or to the sides, he whipped his flaming weapon to the ooh’s and ahh’s of the crowds. 

“Wow!” Kagome’s hands fly up to her mouth as his routine becomes more aerial. No handed side flips and back flips while still spinning the flames! “He can’t be human!” she squeaks out. 

“He’s a half-demon,” Mrs. Higurashi whispers to her entranced daughter, “never knew they could be found outside of Japan before.” She chuckles, “but great for entertaining, I must say.”

As the man’s performance came to an end, the crowd roared its approval and catcalls of ‘Hana hou’ or ‘try again’ ring out. 

The narrator of the story hushes the crowd. Inuyasha, the soloist, would now choose one guest to be a part of the performance. Hands fly up from all around begging to be picked, but it was as if Inuyasha had already chosen when he walked straight up to Kagome and extended his hand to her.

“Are you brave enough woman?” his fanged grin and golden hues glinting in the light of the torches.

Dear God, this man was even more handsome up close! Kagome’s breathing hitches and it takes her a second to register what he was asking of her. But she takes one deep exhale then places her hand in his…


End file.
